A Dance With The Devil
by Creativity Incarnate
Summary: This is a Two-shot of the scene between Gabriel and Lucifer in season 5 episode "Hammer Of The Gods". *SPOILERS* Character death. Please read; my summary sucks. No slash meant. Rated T for violence. Hurt/Comfort  except without the comfort .
1. Part 1

**I'm sorry! My **_**Vampire Academy**_** muse is going on strike… I haven't had any inspiration for it at all! However, I am overloaded with epic **_**Supernatural**_** ideas. So here it is!**

**Warnings: Spoilers for season 5 "Hammer of the Gods". Two-shot. A little bit of a song fic to "Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin. Character Death. Sad. I don't think there's anything else… not meant to be a slash! **

**Oh! This is un-betaed (I don't have a beta…)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Supernatural**_** or "Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin. **

****

Part 1: Gabriel POV

'Here I stand, helpless and left for dead' Gabriel thought as he watched the Winchester brothers leave with his ex. He knew it wasn't their fault, but he couldn't shake the feeling of worthless abandonment. His fake copy bantered with Lucifer. Gabriel himself snuck up behind his fallen brother. It was a tactic Lucifer had taught him before he had fallen. Those days of harmony and brotherly love were long gone now.

Suddenly Lucifer turned, grabbed the angel blade in Gabriel's hand and brought it down into Gabriel's stomach. Gabriel's eyes widened in shocked horror. He never thought Lucifer would figure out his trick. He definitely hadn't expected a death blow to be dealt.

"Say goodbye, you danced with the devil tonight." Lucifer said. Gabriel noticed a glint in his brother's eyes. Regret? No. Sorrow. Lucifer, although separated by Hell's walls for so long, still loved his angelic brethren.

Gabriel gave a whispered "Goodbye" before exploding in a bright flash of grace as Lucifer twisted the blade.

****

**Review! Please! I know you think that someone else will review, so you don't have to, but I'm begging here! I mean, come on! For Gabe's sake, click the button and leave a smiley face! Or even a mean face! I'll even accept flames! PLEASE!**

**Creativity Incarnate **


	2. Part 2

**Warnings: Spoilers for season 5 "Hammer of the Gods". Two-shot. A little bit of a song fic to "Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin. Character death. Sad. I don't think there's anything else… not meant to be a slash! Some language.**

**Oh! This is un-betaed (I don't have a beta…)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Supernatural**_** or "Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin. **

****

Part 2: Lucifer's POV

Lucifer thought of himself in two parts of a whole. The first part was Lucifer himself, the shattered remnants of a fallen angel, bits and pieces of torn grace. This was the part of him that still loved his brothers and father. This was the part that forgave Michael. This was the part of him that was still an archangel, despite being the ruler of Hell. Then there was the other part, the devil. The devil was cruel, coldhearted. Ruthless. The devil was the part of him that murdered angels and demons alike without regret or sorrow. This was the part that enjoyed the twisting torture of human souls. This was the part of him that he was known for. The demon of all demons, the king of eternal damnation. Yes, he was both archangel and demon, wrapped into one isolated chunk. It was all he could do to keep his vessel together, the power he wielded overloading the fragile human body. The devil took control as Gabriel fought. Knowing the trick being played, (Lucifer taught Gabriel how to fight and the devil had access to all Lucifer's memories) he was able to counter attack, plunging the angel blade deep into the archangel-turned-trickster's body.

Then the devil receded a bit, allowing Lucifer to speak. "Say goodbye, you danced with the devil tonight."

Lucifer almost cried as he heard his brother whisper a painful "Goodbye". Gabriel had always been his favorite. The devil twisted the blade, and Gabriel exploded in a bright flash of mangled grace. Only black, beautiful wing-prints and a bloodstained body remained on the floor of this ratty motel. One lone tear made a salty track down Lucifer's face as he vanished from the room. 

****

**So sad! And now this two-shot is complete! Even more sad! **

**Don't forget to review! Please! Reviews make me happy. They encourage me to continue, simply because I know people read my story! It's just a click away! Really! **

**Creativity Incarnate**


End file.
